marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Metropolitan Police Service (Earth-616)
Metropolitan Police, Scotland Yard (colloquial nickname, see notes), The Yard, | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Scotland Yard, London, England, United Kingdom | TeamLeaders = | CurrentMembers = Inspector Sweeney, Inspector Chelm, Lt. Prichard, Reg, Constable Thomas Lawson, Inspector John Bartlett, Wheeling; Criminal Investigation Department: Dai Thomas, Katie Fraser; Southwark Division; Special Branch | FormerMembers = Alexandra Davies, Ray Mulholland | Allies = Eric Brooks, Quincy Harker, Rachel van Helsing, S.T.R.I.K.E., Captain Britain, Excalibur | Enemies = Vixen, Legion of the Damned (Vampires) | Origin = Governative police force | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; John Romita | First = Daredevil Vol 1 13 | Last = | HistoryText = Overview The Metropolitan Police Service is responsible for law enforcement throughout Greater London, with the exception of the Square Mile of the City of London itself, which is the responsibility of the City of London Police. Their missions and means include patrolling, investigation, medical expertise, etc. They are sometimes to be confronted with para- or meta-human activity, like superheroes and "villains", or Vampires. Regarding the former activities, those are sometimes taken from the Met by specialized agencies such as the R.C.X.. Regarding the situations and ranks, some police officers aren't equipped with guns during their duty, an exception being the members of the Special Branch. Early years Parnival Plunder used his public status as a respected lord to summon the police to his home, blaming Ka-Zar and Daredevil for burglary and murder. When Kree Eternal Demon Druid awakened from his three-thousand-years imprisonment, knocked out Thor and rampaged through the street, facing police then military resistance, Lieutenant Prichard informed Thor of the situation. Approached by a Royal Astronomical Society professor and witnessing the symbol on Demon Druid's chest, he deduced after a little research that the alien simply wished to return to Stonehenge, a launching pad for his people. Prichard was able to reach Thor and the military there and reveal his discovery, urging them to stand down and to let Demon Druid leave the planet without further violence. ... ... ... Vampires ... ... ... ... ... ... Circa 1973, Constable Thomas Lawson was bitten while trying to stop an "assault" from a "tall man in an opera cape" on a young girl on Marylebone Street. Since, he asked to make night switch. In the fight against the Vampires, circa 1975, the Metropolitan reluctantly had to work with vampire hunters Quincy Harker and Rachel van Helsing, but had more trouble dealing with Eric Brooks, less incline to cooperate. After the murder of Vampire Stephan Roak and an altercation with Chief-Inspector Dai Thomas, Blade was framed for the murder of twelve-years-old Josie Harper and made believed he indeed killed her. Dai Thomas feeling guilty for the girl's death and doubting Blade's culpability, he summoned his assistant Detective Kate Fraser who used her psychometric abilities, discovering that Blade was innocent from the crime he was accused, and strove to prove his innocence, opposing the Legion of the Damned led by Marguerite d'Alescio. d'Alescio was furthermore informed by Constable Thomas Lawson of Kate's discovery. Blade was eventually cleared of charges. Captain Britain ... Still trying to oppose Captain Britain, Dai Thomas presented his work to his superior, claiming that the masked hero was none else than Brian Braddock. That information was then transferred to the R.C.X. for them to investigate. | Equipment = Helmets (for the constables), morgue with forensics material. | Transportation = Various official vehicles | Weapons = Guns (although in duty, exception including the members of the Special Branch, many agents aren't allowed to carry and use firearms), nightsticks | Notes = * "Scotland Yard" was once synonymous with the Metropolitan Police, and is often used this way (as a metonym and colloquial nickname) in comics, furthermore with American authors. Therefore, it isn't uncommon for characters to talk about "Scotland Yard", referring to the Metropolitan Police Service, or "The Yard". | Trivia = | Links = *Metropolitan Police Service at Wikipedia }} Category:Historical Organizations Category:Police Force